Gone in a Moment
by Gundam-Fighter-Domon-Kass
Summary: pretty much just a retelling of the last tragic moments between Kyoji and his brother Domon


Gone in a Moment  
  
There he stands. The young man thrust into this despicable situation. He stares up at his brothers. Brother. He is being pleaded with, to end the misery, to end Kyoji's pain. His former mentor is now stricken with illness; He can no longer interfere with the horrible deed, which must be preformed. The constant dark stare is replaced with a look of pathetic desperation. Tears well at the corners of his eyes as he continues to stare out ward, and he sees the past years events pass by him, like they were paintings on the wall. The masked figure of Schwarz stands before him. He has been so blind. This Schwarz has always been acting like a brother to him, the brother that he had lost, the brother he was supposed to despise, but he could never really bring himself to swallow the story that was spoon fed to him.  
  
"Brother…"  
  
His voice is a hollow shell of its usual deep somber tones. The tears that were welling in his eyes have now traveled down his thin cheeks. He cannot bare the image before him. His innocent brother Kyoji being held up like the target he is, by his doppelganger Schwarz. The monstrous tendrils of the Devil Gundam holding Kyoji like the puppet he had become as well as trying to swallow the ghost of its battery. This Schwarz now speaks the words of true bravery and pride as he begs his way ward brother to end the tragedy he had become.  
  
He now understands the sacrifice his brother wishes to make, his life for the life of this planet. The Devil Gundam would never be used for its true purpose. He now can truly understand because, this feeling of brotherly love resonates from the cockpit of the beastly Devil Gundam. He knows it will be "okay" and that his brother wishes to rest forever in peace. The Devil Gundam's misguided servant has now regained his composure and was streaking a crossed the war torn scenery. The dark form is moving at a blinding speed but it is nowhere near fast enough to stop Domon from his awful task.  
  
So here he stands. In the belly of this supposed God. If this thing were truly a God then it would show him a different way of freeing poor Kyoji, not to mention freeing himself from the responsibility he wares like atlas wore the weight of the earth, but this was his responsibility as the King of Hearts. That fact had eluded Domon until mere seconds before. But that time seems like another world to him. Everything he was led to believe was wrong. The truth was blinding him but he cannot look away. Kyoji's plea would not go unfulfilled. Until now all these strong opponents he had faced all shared his desperation to live on. But Kyoji is there begging for his life to be taken from him. Why? Why did Kyoji have to tell the true misery of his story? It would have made this so much easier.  
  
Yet Domon accepts his fate. Kyoji has become at peace with his end, and is unafraid of the unknown. Domon's mighty right hand tightens into his tool, his way of communicating his feelings. He is doing this for Kyoji, for the other members of the Shuffle Doumei, and especially for his precious Rain. They have all sacrificed so much just for this moment. The symbol of the shuffle burns a fierce red as he sets into a homicidal chain of events that will end his brother's torment.  
  
His voice shakes free from the pathetic shroud it was hiding under. The words he speaks roar like thunder or a crashing wave. It strikes the advancing master deep with in his heart, and he is filled with a panicking fear. Not for himself, but for reasons he would thoroughly explain to Domon through his fists if he really did intend to murder his own brother. The God Gundam itself pushes itself into "Hyper Mode" as the King of Hearts Symbol begins to shine through the jewel of the energy multiplier as the attack is called out.  
  
"Bakunetsu!"  
  
Kyoji and his mirror raise their heads as their 4 eyes are fixed on the now piercing light. They both wear a smirk of approval. The elderly master screams out for him to stop! His very dream is being threatened by the one whom he cultivated into the fighter he was today. Yet Domon has no intention of stopping now. With eyes choked with a stream of tears he continued.  
  
"Seki-ha Tenkyoken!!!!!!"  
  
The God Gundam projects the deadly attack into the open, venerable innards of the Devil Gundam. The master's approach halts as the kick back from the initial explosion pushes him and his Gundam away. Like something divine was telling him to not interfere with what HAD to be done. Inside the Devil Gundam everything was coming apart as the two Kyojis were finally becoming one. There faces were all that could be seen and their reunion is cut short as the merging bodies begin to tear apart from the chaotic explosion within the Gundam. For this he had been waiting. A release from the suffocating grip the Devil held over him. He was eternally grateful to his brother, yet the words he wishes to speak were an understatement to what he was truly feeling for his brother but it was all his evaporating form could say before his flame is finally extinguished, "Arigato Domon."  
  
Then he was gone. Everything was gone for Domon. His goal, well half of it anyway was completed. All that remained was to defeat his ex-mentor. This would be a task he could complete with ease he though. He could do anything now. All of his borrowed strength is surging through him, as he would wait to face the menacing sensei. This past years events have already climaxed for him, it was all gone. His tunnel vision could begin to expand. Could he let Rain, his Rain into his heart? He just wanted this to be over so he could as her his question. But he still has a very, very disgusted and disturbed master to get through, Tohofuhai, The Undefeated East!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, whatcha think folks? I haven't written any creative writing in a while, so don't be too cruel. Anyway I don't own the characters portrayed in the story. They belong to them people over at Bandai.  
  
P.S. I think I got all of the kinks out. I want thank SporkGoddess for helping me go through it. I've been rusty as you can see, plus grammar was never really my thing…so I hope this improves the quality of my fic. 


End file.
